


Febuwhump Day 21 - Lethal

by konan_konan



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "whump doesnt always have to be accurate just painful", Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I did 10 seconds of research and then was like, Medical Inaccuracies, Seizures, Tasers, Temporary Character Death, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Whump, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who), Torture, Vomiting, Wait a second, Whump, but its jack so, most of my stories have happy endings, nobody dies permanently :), so yeah i apologize if the MANY inaccuracies are upsetting but i will not be fixing them, the title implies character death BUT THERE IS NO CHARACTER DEATH HERE, there is actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan
Summary: “Stop,” someone says, and the taser comes down again. Only when he screams does he realize it was him who had said that, him who is now begging for mercy.They don’t listen.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & The Doctor's TARDIS, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Febuwhump Day 21 - Lethal

**Author's Note:**

> i recently discovered 10th doctor whump is a thing so HELLO here i am <3 come get ur angst lovelies

The room is dim and cold, colder than he’s ever felt before. This is the kind of cold that digs its way under your skin, staying there long after you bundle under blankets and turn up the heat. This is the kind of cold that, if left to sit, will freeze you from the inside out and tell you that you’re burning. This is the kind of cold that could kill the Doctor.

He’s had hypothermia before, of course, but that’s always happened slowly. This is different. The moment he awoke he was ambushed by it, hissing against the sting of ice on his skin.

It’s a Judoon squadron that’s taken him. For what, he actually isn’t sure. They’ve correctly identified him, but they claim he’s guilty of crimes he knows he hasn’t committed.

And whoever’s hired them has requested their own sort of justice.

So he’s here, restrained in a tilted chair with no shirt or shoes. All he can do is be glad that it’s just him, that the two chairs on either side of him are blissfully empty. If it’s just him, he has more time to think of an escape plan. He doesn’t have to protect anyone here but himself.

“Criminal,” the rough voice of the Judoon captain greets him. He shivers, and tells himself it’s the cold. “Justice will be carried out shortly.”

“Right,” he mumbles. “Justice.”

And then there’s several of them surrounding him, blocking his view of the exit and everything else in the room. Before he can think of a quip to relieve his growing anxiety, one of them has pressed a taser to his chest. He gasps for air as electricity courses through him, more than enough to kill a human.

Again, he is glad that he’s alone.

“Again,” the captain barks, and the taser fires once more. He hisses, pulling against his restraints, twisting his head to the side. His fingers and toes buzz dully, and his chest breaks apart into a billion pieces.

(He looks down, still panting, and it hasn’t. It only feels that way.)

The taser is brought down on his chest more times than he can count, and each time it stays down longer. Eventually he’s shaking long after it’s been pulled away, his lungs spasming as he coughs and coughs and begs for air. 

And the second he catches his breath, it comes down again. This time he lets out a scream, vision turning black ang grainy as blood drains from his face. One of his hearts isn’t beating right, he can feel it twitching and pulsing when it should be a steady drumbeat.

“Stop,” someone says, and the taser comes down again. Only when he screams does he realize it was him who had said that, him who is now begging for mercy.

They don’t listen.

  
They shock him for what must be hours, despite his protests. He screams, begs, even begins to cry. They don’t listen. He’s never heard Judoon laugh before, and he would find it so very interesting if they weren’t laughing at his unending pain.

“Please,” he gasps, “you’ll kill me.”

“Negative,” the captain says. “You are a Time Lord. You cannot die.”

Both of his hearts are beating irregularly now, out of sync with each other as they desperately try to acclimate to the shocks wracking his body. He’s not sure if he’s actually dying yet, but he will be soon. Very soon.

“Please,” he whimpers, and it turns into a scream as the taser (on the highest setting by now, he thinks) is pressed once more to his bare skin, sending his entire body into uncontrollable convulsions. His stomach rolls, and his fingers go numb.

“Again.”

He screams for hours.

* * *

Jack was  _ busy.  _ Not too busy to help, but busy all the same.

He stalks through the Judoon ship with a grumble, firing away at any soldier he sees. Non-lethal, but definitely painful. It’s what they deserve for ruining his Saturday.

He expects to find the Doctor in the holding cells, since they’re supposed to be taking him to some prison somewhere. There’s plenty of criminals in there, but none of them are the Doctor he knows. Only one is remotely humanesque and a scan reveals that she only has one heart. So he leaves them and continues his search.

“Where are you, big boy?” he mutters, rounding the corner and shooting two Judoon officers in the chest. He’s surprised the alarm hasn’t been sounded by now, but he’ll take every head start he can get. Judoon ships are not known for being easy to penetrate, much less easy to escape.

His blood runs cold as he hears it.

He’s heard screaming like this before: the gutteral, pleading cries from creatures who are too far gone to communicate in any other way. He’s made people scream like this before, and he knows that the only way to relieve this type of pain is to end it finally.

But that’s  _ the Doctor’s voice. _

That’s the Doctor, screaming like a ghost in the making, wailing out into the halls of the Judoon space ship. That’s the bravest man he knows, and he’s screaming like he may never scream again.

Jack runs.

He makes quick work of taking down the small ring of Judoon he finds surrounding the Doctor, and the thought of leaving a single one of them alive makes him see red. But he lets them drop to the floor unconscious and leaves them, because as satisfying as their deaths would be, he has someone more impoortant to tend to.

“Stop,” the Doctor rasps, flinching away from him as he unhooks the many straps of leather holding him down. “Please, I don’t…”

“You’re gonna be just fine, Doc,” he says breathlessly, scooping him into his arms. His skin is colder than ice, and Jack doesn’t even think before his jacket is wrapped around the Doctor’s shoulders.

He finally opens his eyes, staring up at his rescuer like he’s some sort of angel, and Jack wonders if this adoration from the Doctor himself would feel good in any other context. 

“You, you’re…” he cuts himself off with a gasp, coughing and coughing until he throws up on Jack’s freshly washed coat.

“Yeah, alright,” he mutters. And then he runs, because the alarm has begun to blare and the Doctor is crying in his arms and he will do anything if it means getting this man to safety.

This titan, crying like a child in his arms, burned and freezing and more than half dead.

“You are not dying on my watch,” he breathes as he enters the cargo bay, the Doctor beginning to convulse in his arms. He grits his teeth as a Judoon blaster hits him in the back, delivering a blow that he can already feel is killing him.

He sees the looming blue box just as his vision starts to go, and barrels towards it, the doors swinging open for him and slamming shut behind him.

When Jack wakes up a moment later, he picks the Doctor up and carries him to the infirmary, where he lets the TARDIS do the rest of the work. He’s very grateful for the advanced technology on board, because he needs a nap and the Doctor needs some major medical care and he can only do so much at once, damn it.

And though the TARDIS doesn’t really speak in any sort of language he can understand, he hears her groan as she begins to take off all on her own.

_ I’ve got him, _ she says.  _ Rest now, both of you. You’re safe. _

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes I know that I skipped Day 20! i will get to it some day but im skipping it for now for personal reasons :)


End file.
